Four Perspecitives
by Mookie Riffic
Summary: PostRent. Relationship troubles, and break ups abound, all interweaving with four different perspectives. Hows it going to unfold? Read and review.
1. Willingly Taking the Offer

Chapter 1 – Willingly Taking the Offer

"You're a fuckin' whore." The way he said it, so quietly put chills in her heart. She could handle his fury, his raging, his violent mood swings, because she knew that it was just his way of expressing things. But the way he said it quietly, his eyes narrowed, no raging whatsoever, made her afraid, very afraid. It also made her speak the truth.

"We needed rent." He just looked at her, nodded before standing.

"Mimi, pack your belongings. I want you out of here by the end of the week." And Roger walked out of the loft, leaving Mimi alone, broken and slumped on the couch.

She knew it was her fault. How could it not be? She willingly took the offer of the man at the club, and took his money. Roger had worked so hard to quell his jealousy, but he came home early; she was caught red handed. She found it so creepy, the way he just calmly took the man by the elbow and led him to the door. The way he calmly gathered the clothes strewn apart and put them in a plastic bag and gave them to the man, who was standing in the hallway. The way he calmly entered the room as she was getting re-dressed and said the words: "you're a fuckin' whore". The way he walked out with out looking back.

At this point she was so heart broken, she didn't even bother thinking, she just gathered up her things and put them in plastic bags and spare boxes. She was running on auto-pilot. She couldn't even weep because she knew that when she did, that was it. It was over.

She packed all her meager belongings, taking only what she had entered the loft with. Anything that had belonged to both of them, she left. Once she was done packing, she waited. And waited.

Roger never came home that night, nor, curiously enough did Mark.

Roger didn't come home the next night.

Roger didn't come home at all.

At the end of the week, Mimi left. She had waited for Roger, but he never came home. She wasn't even given the chance to beg forgiveness. She knew on the third night that he didn't come home that it was truly over. And that Mark didn't come home either spoke volumes. That she was cast out. There would be no pity anywhere.

_Where to go now?_ she though furiously. _Maureen_. That was it. She knew it, Maureen would take her in, help her out. Joanne wouldn't mind.

She hoped.

- + - + - + - +

She hated doing it, but she had to splurge on a cab in order to transport all her stuff. When she reached Maureen and Joanne's building she pressed the call button and hoped that someone was home. The cab driver had piled all her stuff next to the stoop, and she couldn't abandon it. It wasn't' much, but it was all she had. She waited, and finally Maureen spoke through the intercom, "Who?"

Mimi said her name and heard the buzz meaning the door was open, and propped it open with her shoe. Slowly she moved all her belongings into the lobby of the building before grabbing the suitcase with her clothes and taking the elevator up to Maureen's floor. When she got there she found the door open and walked in.

Maureen was lying on the couch, a crumpled disheveled heap. She was crying her eyes out. Mimi, who hadn't cried over her and Roger's break up felt herself starting to crack. She knew she had to cry at some point, but she figured that the longer she kept back the tears the less final it was. But she knew she was about to break down. She went to Maureen and hugged the actress and started crying.

They didn't say anything for a long time, not even when they had stopped crying. Maureen finally looked up with completely lucid eyes and saw Mimi's suitcase, she stood and took Mimi's wrist and led her back down to the lobby where they started gathering Mimi's belongings.

- + - + - + - +

A/n: Ah yes, another Rentfic. Some of you may be reading my other one, _Mending Fabric Rent By Death_, and have figured out my love for non-traditional slash. The reason for this? I get bored. I mean how many different ways is there to get Mark and Roger in bed together? It's always entertaining, but it gets tedious. So as such I go non-traditional.

This one, if I can keep it up, is going to be _very _interesting, that I promise. Occasionally I'll throw in a traditional slash couple when its appropriate, but my main focus is going to be on non-traditional.

Read and review, it keeps me motivated and lets me know that I'm not the only one reading this crap. Oh, and if anyone wants to beta this story, let me know.


	2. I'm A Whore, Your A Slut

Chapter 2 – I'm a Whore, You're a Slut

She stomped into the room, angrier then Maureen had ever seen her. "What the fuck have you done?" was screamed into the silent room. Maureen was quiet for the first time, trying to disappear into the couch. She knew she had screwed up this time, screwed up big.

"Pookie.. just wait, let me expl-" She was cut off by Joanne's exclamation and a picture being thrown at her head.

"No! There is no explanation for this Maureen. There is no excuse. This is the last straw!" Maureen saw the picture that Joanne had thrown at her, the glass was shattered but she recognized it as one taken at the Life Café, on Christmas two years ago. They had looked so happy for just a few brief moments. _Now look at us… Ruined. And it's my fault. I know there isn't any excuses…_

Maureen wasn't used to Joanne being so angry, so violent. Joanne was absolutely livid, she was yelling and screaming, she actually smashed a vase given to her by her mom. Maureen couldn't help but think _Good riddance, that thing was hideous._ But not even these thoughts could distract her from her shame. _It was a deal breaker. It was a deal breaker. She said never interfere with her work, and oh did I._

"The head of the firm? Come on Maureen! I know you're sometimes a whore, but you placed my career in jeopardy!" Maureen knew how important that career was for Joanne. It wasn't that the career was her life, and that she loved it more then anything else, no, it was that it was a source of consistency. Something Joanne desperately needed in her life.

Joanne then did something she had never done before. Maureen could only watch, Joanne grabbed her suitcase and started piling her clothes into it. Maureen could only watch, tears falling from her eyes. "You can keep the god damned apartment, I don't care, I can get another fuckin' one. But I'm taking my name off the lease. _It is over_ Maureen. I've been forgiving long enough, I've been tolerant. No more. You fucked up. Hell, you fucked the head of my firm!" Joanne didn't seem to be calming down any, her voice kept rising. Maureen knew in her heart that Joanne was serious. They were done.

Maureen was afraid. What would she do? She needed Joanne; she loved her! Or did she? Maureen thought carefully, _if I had really loved Joanne would I ever have cheated on her?_ She couldn't figure it out. She didn't know.

Joanne closed her suitcase and started towards the door. "I'll send movers for the rest of my stuff."

"Wait! Joanne!" but she just kept walking, and slammed the door closed.

Maureen was alone. She knew Joanne wouldn't be coming back.

She crumpled to the floor.

- + - + - + - + -

She didn't know how long it had been since Joanne left when she heard the buzzer. She crawled to the intercom and pressed the button. "What?" her voice was raspy and she was surprised at how tired she sounded.

"Maureen? Its Mimi." She didn't bother responding. She just pushed the button to open the main door, and then unlocked the apartment door before heading to the couch. Ten minutes later she heard Mimi enter, she looked up and noted the suitcase, but not really noticing it. She saw Mimi take in her disheveled state, see her tears, and she saw Mimi's face start to fall. Mimi looked like she was breaking, every emotion evident on her face.

Tears started down her face, with a violent sob, then Mimi launched herself at Maureen and they held onto each other. Both were sobbing over their mistakes and the consequences. Neither quite knowing where to go now with life. Finally they cried themselves out and Maureen remembered Mimi's suitcase. She knew what happened, even if she didn't have the details. Mimi and Roger were over, and by the strength of her tears Maureen was willing to bet it was for good.

With out saying anything Maureen grabbed Mimi's hand and led them down to the lobby. It took three trips, but they got all of Mimi's belongings into the apartment.

After all the belongings were brought up they both collapsed on the couch again. Mimi didn't say much of anything, but looked at the wall. Maureen glanced at her before speaking, "What happened?"

Mimi didn't say anything for a moment, and then very softly said, "I'm a whore." Maureen didn't respond, but just looked at the wall. Finally she responded. "and I'm a slut."

- + - + - + - + -

A/n: as a general fyi, I don't hate any of the characters. I just like putting them through hell


	3. Ring in Pocket, Ring on Table

Chapter 3 - Ring in Pocket, Ring on Table

He was walking down the street, and he seemed to have an extra bounce in his step for once. Strangers passing him by wouldn't notice it, but those that were close to him would have. He seemed anxious, in a hurry to get home. He had just finished up at band practice and couldn't wait to tell his girlfriend the good news, nor could he wait to finally show her his love, finalize it really. It was sitting there in his pocket, in its velvet box, all ready to be given. Sure, he got it at a pawn shop, but it was the symbol that mattered, not how much he paid or how big the diamond was. _Hell, _he thought with a chuckle_ its not even a real diamond. Its fake. _But he knew she would love it and what it symbolized.

When he finally got to the building he was mentally rehearsing the words he would say. He honestly couldn't believe it, he was going to do it. He, Roger Davis, was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him. And the only other person to know was Mark. That was just because he needed Mark to help him pick out the ring, _cause lets face it people, if he's not gay, he's the gayest straight man ever._

When he opened the door to the loft he had such a silly grin on his face, he was practically laughing at himself in happiness. Then he looked around.

Mimi was on the couch with a strange man, both were almost totally nude, and on the coffee table was a wad of money. Roger's face froze, still grinning, and then slowly his expression crashed down. Mimi saw him, and immediately pushed the stranger away, scrambling to stand up and put her t-shirt on. Roger didn't say anything. He just stood in the doorway, watching her, watching the guy realize he was there. Roger couldn't believe it, Mimi, his Mimi whom he was supposed to love and be with forever had sold her body. He just looked at her, he could feel tears in his eyes, but he stubbornly ignored them.

He walked over to the stranger, who by now had his shirt on and was standing, and grasped the mans elbow. The man followed, though a bit reluctently at first to the door. Roger led him into the hallway and simply said "Stay." The man saw the fury and grief in Roger's eyes, he was afraid Roger wasn't even sane at the moment, so he stayed perfectly still. Roger walked back into the loft and picked up the mans clothing. He placed it in a plastic bag before walking back into the hallway and handing it to the man. "Get out of here. Now." He said it very quietly, and the man practically tripped over himself to obey.

Roger reentered the loft once again, and saw Mimi standing there, just staring at him in shame, the money still there on the table. Roger was livid, he knew this was the end. He could never be with her now, never touch her again. She ruined it. Ruined it for money.

He sat on the couch and just looked at her. Almost sorrowful. He was determined not to rage at her, though god knows he wanted. Never had he been so tempted to hit a woman before, but he held himself back. He narrowed his eyes and softly said "You're a fuckin' whore."

She just looked at him for another moment before saying "we needed rent." He nodded and stood up. He didn't want her to see how she hurt him, tore his heart out. He headed towards the door of the apartment, before pausing. He didn't even turn around when he addressed her, "Mimi, pack your belongings, I want you out of here by the end of the week."

And he walked out.

It was easily the hardest thing he had ever done.

He walked out, and didn't stop until he reached the Life Cafe and sat down. He didn't order anything, just placed his forehead on the table and traced the wood grains with his eyes. He didn't even look up when someone sat on the other side of the table and ordered tea. He just didn't have the energy.

Finally, he did look up, he saw Mark watching him, clueless about what happened, but insistant that he would not budge until he knew. Roger stood and fished the ring out of his pocket, and threw it on the table. Mark nodded and didn't ask specifics. He just stood and put his arm around Roger's shoulder. "Is she moving?" Roger nodded. "Lets go find a place to stay until then." With that Mark pocketed the ring and grabbed Roger's wrist.

Roger let himself be led out of the Cafe and down the street, his heart shattered, unknowing, or caring, about what he would do now.

- + - + - + - +

A/n: I'm on a roll here. Go me.


	4. Anger Snaps

Chapter 4 - Anger Snaps

Walking into the office, she couldn't believe the site. There, sitting on top of the desk was Maureen, in a mini skirt and a shirt that left little to the imagination. She couldn't believe it. It was her Maureen, on the desk, of her boss.

Her boss was buttoning his shirt still, and it was apparent by the way the papers were strewn about, and their faces what had just happened. Maureen had screwed her boss. Her girlfriend, had sex with her boss, the head of the firm.

She blinked, they hadn't noticed her yet; _Theres still time to back out, still time to pretend nothing happened... No. I'm through with that. No more._ She coughed softly, and both faces turned towards her. Maureen's was one of horror, her bosses one of embarrassment. _Oh yeah, he doesn't know Maureen is my girlfriend, he only thinks she's my room mate. Well no more of either. _Joanne stood there, both of them looking at her, until something inside of her snapped.

"What the bloody fuck?" Joanne didn't even care that her boss was right there, she was beyond caring. She locked eyes with Maureen "Isn't it enough that you fuck every guy you meet in a bar, but you have to fuck my BOSS too!" Maureen just stared at her, tears wallowing in her eyes.

"Come on," she grabbed Maureen's hair and dragged her out of the office down to the street. Maureen was struggling, trying desperately to get away. "Stop struggling and I'll let you go. But you better not go anywhere." Maureen nodded as much as she was able, and Joanne let go. Flagging a cab she pushed Maureen ahead of her and sat down. She directed the driver where to go and sat back, closing her eyes. When the cab stopped she got out and paid the driver. She gripped Maureen's arm viciously and dragged her into the apartment.

Joanne was livid, that much was apparent to everyone. But Maureen didn't realize that something inside of Joanne had truly snapped. She hadn't realized the true gravity of the situation. Joanne paused in the middle of the living room, not even caring what Maureen felt, but she spun around to face the actress and slammed her into the wall, catching her off guard. She brutally pressed her lips against Maureen's.

Joanne stepped back, shaking her head. She pushed Maureen away, and watched as Maureen scampered to the doorway of the bed room. Joanne stormed into the bathroom, and closed the door. Inside the bathroom Joanne turned on the water and splashed some on her face, trying to calm down. But she was livid, there was no mistaking that. Her anger was pure and raw, it was burning away any love she had left for Maureen. She kept coming back to the mental image of Maureen screwing her boss. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She stormed back into the room, yelling at Maureen "What the fuck have you done?" She hear Maureen's pitiful plea for a chance to explain and cut her off. "NO! There is no explanation for this Maureen! No excuse! This is the last straw!" And on the last note she grabbed the first thing she reached, a picture frame, and hurled it at Maureen. It felt good to throw something. It felt even better to see Maureen scramble out of the way. She grabbed the next thing she could, a vase, and chucked that at the wall. Watching how it shattered into a millions of pieces. She had never liked it anyway, her mother had given it to her.

She couldn't stop. She couldn't stop the anger, the screaming. She went on. "The head of the firm? Come on Maureen! I know your a whore, but you placed my career in jeopardy!" Finally, the solution came to her head. With out a moments hesitation she walked into their room and pulled out her suitcase. She quickly stuffed it full with clothes and belongings. Maureen stood in the doorway, crying, but Joanne was beyond caring anymore. She was full of venom, she wanted to hurt Maureen.

"You can keep the god damn apartment, I don't care. I can get another fuckin' one. But I'm taking my name off the lease." She saw Maureen crying harder. She didn't care. Maureen seemed about to say something so Joanne rushed on. "_IT. IS. OVER. _Maureen. I've been too forgiving for to long. I've been tolerant. No more! You fucked up! Hell, you fucked the head of my firm!" Joanne knew she was holding on to her anger irrationally, but she knew that if she let it go she would give into Maureen's tears, her pout.

She closed her suitcase, and picked it up and walked purposely towards the door. "I'll send movers for the rest of my stuff." She heard Maureen ask her to stay, but she just kept walking and slammed the door. It felt good for her to slam the door. It was as if she slammed the door closed on the relationship, on the emotion, on the torture of being with Maureen. She walked down to the street, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, and thought of where to go. She hailed a cab again and told the driver to take her to the loft.

She'd stay at the boy's apartment for a little while, while she figured out if she still had a job or not. _Worse comes to worse_ she thought _I'll go home and work with Dad; that would make him happy._ On the way to the loft she could have sworn she saw Mimi in a cab, with it piled high of boxes, but she dismissed it as crazy that Mimi would move out.

When she got to the loft she knocked before opening the door. No one was home, so she just set her suitcase down and laid down on the couch. _Anger is so exhausting. But so liberating too. _She closed her eyes and slept.


End file.
